Captian america muscle growth
by Captian am
Summary: Steve rogers wants to become bigger, and tony and steve have some fun


*Just a reminder i do not own any of the characters*

"He is cute and made up of extremely hard muscle" tony said to Jarvis

Tony and Steve have known each other for quite a long time when all of this happened

When Tony saw Steve working out at the gym tony walked up to him "why you working out thought you were already big enough" steves face turned fire truck red

"I know i got this body from a serum but i need to be able to keep it in shape plus i like doing this, this was not a big thing back in my day" steve said

Well back in your day was like 70 years ago grandpa we still dont know how your body stayed in perfect condition for that amount of time" say how would you like to go get lunch after you work out" ii will take you up on the offer steve said.

12:30

"How was your work out"tony asked

It was great but really hungry

STEVE AND TONY SAT DOWN FOR LUNCH

tony brought up the conversation by starting "do you like being big" when tony asked that question steve was surprised when he heard it tony can see steves face turning red tony did not get an answer so he asked again but in a different way "since i did not get an answer would you like to be bigger" tony asked

The look on steves face was priceless and what fallowed was to, steve said "i would love to be bigger but I'm already big enough for me" for the rest of lunch tony was asking alot of questions related to what his anwsers were.

Tony and steve finished up there lunch and headed back to the tower.

Tony knew that steve wanted to be bigger than he alredy is but how is he gonna make this happen

It was later that night tony was gonna go ask steve a few questions about his day

When he knocked on steves door he heard steve moving around and trying to do something. When steve opend the door tony saw that he was wearing a tight t-shirt and sweat pants he also noticed he was breathing really hard.

Tony looked down at his feet and saw a bulge in steves pants that was going away. Tony said "sorry steve i will leave you alone" steve grabbed tonys hand and said "stay" with a look in his deep dark blue eyes

"I have always wanted to say this but i never had the courage to do so please dont make fun of me, i like you and i always have since me and you first meet"

Steve pulled tony into the room and took off his shirt

Steve saw tonys bulge growing and decided to take off his shirt off as well

When steve took of his shirt, it was the most ripped and muscular body he has ever seen, tony was looking at steves nice bright lips, nice and shiney blonde hair when steve kissed him on the lips. Tony was stunned for what steve did so he just stood there with steve on his lips. After steve pulled away he noticed tonys dick was at full mast. He offered to tony to take his pants off and he would do the same. They both took off there pants. Tony was watching as steve took off his pants to see a giant bulge in his boxer briefs, steves underwear looked like it was about to bust with all that was in there. Steve did not even look that hard he said in his brain. Steve ripped off tonys underwear to revil a decent size cock. Tony started to worship steves muscles, tony rubbed steves pecs licked his abs and touched his biceps. Tony noticed that steves bulge was geeting bigger, steves boxer briefs looked like they were about to rip before tony could notice steves cock was starting to rip his underwear.

Steves underwear was ripped completely and peices of it fell to the floor. Man his balls are huge and steve is only at about half mast. Tony tried to put his hand around it but couldn't fit his had all the way around. Steve pushed tony down on his nees and told him to suck his cock. Tony could bearley fit his mouth around his head when steve pushed tonys head onto his cock, tony gaged and tony heard a moan come from steve.

Steve started putting more force into it but he did not want to choke his friennd

Steve told tony to stand up

When tony stood up steve started to kiss his lips again

Steve grabbed tonys ass

Steve started with one finger and than went to two when he heard tony moan if he can only take two fingers than i dont know how he is gonna take my cock steve thought

Steve tried three but tony stopped him in the process

Tony went to his night stand to go get a condom

Tony came back with an xxl condom and tried to fit it around steves cock but could not get it past the head

Steve asked are your clean i am how about you yes

Than we dont need a condom just go bareback steve told tony to go to the bed

Steve and tony walked over to the bed and got on it

Steve asked tony want me to streatch your ass before i put my cock in

Tony said yes

Steve started with one finger

Than two

Than three when tony started to moan heavly with every breath

Steve asked if he want to do 4

Tony said try

Steve went to 4 and started to go back a forth

Steve asked tony you ready tony nodded

Steve could barley fit his head into tonys ass so he decided to go deeper

Tony started to moan even more now and continuely, he "asked is it all the way in"

Steve just looked at him and said jusst the head want me to go more

Yes please as much as you can

Steve started to go deeper

Tony got passed the head and a little more and a little more and a little more when all of a suddon steve started to push in and out bending his hips grabbing steve and pinnning him to the bed tony started to moan even heavier than before

Steve could tell tony was about to come so he continued when he decided to continue tonys dick starting leaking cum and stopped after a sec

Steve was like is that all you got

Tonys face turned red

Steve pulled out

Tony stood up and started jerking off steve

Tony could bearly get his hand around it, when he started to jeark steve off, you feel steves hands wrap around tours and start putting more force around it, "IM GEETING CLOSE" steve said as the pace picked up, steves dick started to create continuous streams of cum one after another after another. "How much do you have" tonys face was priceless.

Tony went to go get a towel to help clean upn

On his way to get a towel he says " well that was a good time did you enjoy it steve"

5 min later

Tony came back and saw that steve was still rock hard are you ok after all that cum you should be soft"

Steves fcae turned firetruck red

"Its the serum it makes my sex drive 10x the normal amount so its gonna take a while to go do"

Want me to help you clean steve asked "no steve I deserve this and i like doing it"

10 min later

As tony was geeting ready to leave he noticed that steves cock was still rock hard through his boxers that did not fit to begin with

When tony was leaving he thought to his mind

"i wish he was bigger"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
